A battery is, conventionally, cooled by means of a wind supply of a blower for cooling purpose (for example, refer to a patent document 1).
In addition, a circulating refrigerant is provided and is in a non-positive contact with the battery (for example, refer to a patent document 2 (patent document 2 corresponds to an international PCT Application Publication WO03/103083).    Patent document 1: JP(Tokkai) 2006-143183 Official Gazette (Pages 2 to 19, all drawings)    Patent document 2: JP(Tokuhyou) 2005-534143 Official Gazette (Pages 2 to 10, all drawings)